Benutzer:Stifler Kevin
Über mich Etwas zu mir ich bin als Stifler Kevin bekannt und komme aus Österreich. Ich zocke alle Arten von Spielen und zusätzlich betreibe ich gerne und viel Sport und Musik ist meine Leidenschaft. Ich mache auch andere Dinge nebenbei, gehe gern weg, treffe Freunde, feiere und all das ganze eben. Ihr könnt mich auch verschiedenste Dinge Fragen, einfach so mal quatschen mit mir oder wir zocken mal ne Runde gemeinsam. StiflerKevinsChannel Auf meinem Youtube Kanal, mache ich verschiedenste Dinge die mir Spaß machen und ich hoffe, dass auch andere damit Spaß haben. In erster Linie mache Ich allgemeine Videos, rede über PC-Spiele und gebe Tipps zu verschiedensten Spielen. Ihr könnt mir genauso gut Vorschläge machen was ich als besprechen soll. Dann mache Ich Let´s Creeps, bei denen ich verschiedene Creepypastas die so durchs Internet kursieren vertone. Dies Erfolgt mittlerweile auf einen zweitaccount, auf dem nur Creepypastas sind! Ich mache auch gerne Cosplays und werde dort gelegentlich Anleitung dazu hochladen mit Tipps und was ich im nachhinein besser gemacht hätte. Und da mir Musik wahnsinnig wichtig ist und ich auch selber welche mache, werde ich auch gelegentlich mal selbstgeschriebene Lieder und Covers hochladen, manchmal nur Gitarre manchmal komplette Lieder. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr bei meinem Kanal mal vorbeischauen würdet :) Youtube Steam Steamgruppe Facebook Twitter Eigene Storys und Übersetzungen Happy Appy Scavenger Die Prozedur veröffentlicht im Namen von James Master! Der Kopf veröffentlicht im Namen von James Master! Meine Vertonungen und Veröffentlichungen * '''Happy Appy '''Mit 19 Gastsprechern! * * Aber... * Abschiedsbrief * Allein und einsam * AllJe01 * Apocalypse Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Ashs Koma * Äste * Bin ich so einsam? * Blaue Tränen * C'est l'horeur * Das allerletzte Mal * Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels * Das Schlimmste * Das russische Schlafexperiment * Das Wissen ist nichts * Den Zug nehmen * Der Augendieb * Der Autor * Der Dämon in dir * Der Deal * Der Graben Mit YT Archivar und Hidenki * Der Mann oben auf der Treppe Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Der Mörder im Haus * Der Preis! * Der Puppenspieler ** Der Kopf veröffentlicht im Namen von James Master! * Der Teufel von Jersey * Die beiden im See * Die Glocken * Die jüngste Generation ** Die Prozedur veröffentlicht im Namen von James Master! * DU! * Dunkel * Echoortung * Ein Ei Mit SCP Archivar * Ein wundervoller Abend * Experiment Zero Mit Tisi * Eyeless Jack * Fäden ziehenMit Mit Hidenki * Filmnacht * Folge mir! Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Genozid Mit SCP Ilucie * Gute und schlechte Götter * Hände Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Hast du die Tür abgeschlossen? * Heute bin ich geboren Mit SCP Archivar * Hier brennt die Hölle * Hör mir doch kurz zu Mit SCP Archivar * Ich hab dich... * Ich habe Zeit * Ich weiß ES ist hier! * Ihr! * Im Licht des Vollmondes * Inquisitor * Jeff the Killer * Jumpscares * Kannst du mir helfen? * Katharsis * Kopfschmerz * Krieg * La Vida Loca Mit SCP Archivar * Lass die Stimmen gehen... * Mein Albtraum * Mein Ich * Mein Schutzengel * Mutant Future * Neuanfang * Normal Porn For Normal People * Paralyse * Patient 76 * Professorin Stein * R.A.K.E. * R.A.K.E. II * R.A.K.E. III * Santa * Scavenger * Sieh mich an! * Skrupellos? * Teeworlds * Thaddäus´ Selbstmord * The Puppet * Tod * Tot/Untot * Trypophobia Mit Sicanda; SCP Archivar/Der Archivar; Ver-Toni * Verglüht * Vollmond Mit SCP Archivar/Der Archivar * Webcam Reihe Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Weihnachten * Wieso nur? * Zähneputzen ist wichtig Holder * #000 - Einleitung * #001 - Der Halter des Endes